1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heating pad, and more particularly to a heating pad for providing bilateral moist heat for treatment of three related muscle groups.
2. Description of the Related Art:
It is well known that heat, and in particular moist heat, can be used in the therapeutic treatment of injured muscles. It has also been known that muscle injuries often occur simultaneously in muscles which comprises a group for performing a given task. For example, the Temporalis (Temporoparietalis and Auriculares), together with the Masseter, Pterygoid and Hyoid muscles operate as a group in mastication and are sometimes injured as a result of trauma in automobile accidents. Effective therapeutic heat treatment of these muscles requires that bilateral heat treatment of all the muscles of this group be performed simultaneously.
Similarly, the muscles of the upper back, rear shoulder and neck form a group used in flexure of these areas of the body and may be injured during "whiplash". These muscles, i.e., the Mylohyoids, upper Trapezius, Sternocleidomastoid and the Insertion of the Internal Pterogoid, should also receive bilateral simultaneous therapeutic moist heat treatment.
Yet another group of muscles requiring simultaneous bilateral heat treatment is used in the flexure of the neck and chest, and include the upper cervical, the upper ends of the Trapezius, the lower portion of the Sternocleidomastoids and the upper Pectoralis. This third group is also sometimes injured during "whiplash" in a vehicle accident.
Moist heat treatment pads shaped for specific parts of the body are well known. An example is the "Hydrothero Pad" manufactured by Roberts Manufacturing Company of Baltimore, Md. For the treatment of the above groups of muscles, Roberts manufactures an essentially retangular pad. However, the rectangular pad is incapable of adequately covering any individual muscle group, or of simultaneously moist heat treating all of the muscles of each of the above groups without uncomfortable binding or "cuffing" of the pad against areas to be treated.